Talk:Yardrat
Do the yadrats have a warrior race like the namekians because like soba who has a power level of 14,000,000 I dont know because there is not enough info but i think Soba might of been mutated --ponds11 21:43, September 29, 2010 (UTC) It was never said in the maga/series. But Soba looks really different (he looks much like Kishime from movie 2 than the Yadrats seen in series). Jeangabin666 21:49, September 29, 2010 (UTC) The Ginyu Force was scheduled to attack the Yardrat planet next after Planet Namek. Assuming that Frieza scouts a planet before sending in soldiers, the Yardrats must have been too powerful for Zarbon and Dodoria to handle, but weak enough for the Ginyu Force to take over. -Kaonohiokala 2:34 PM HST, 29 September 2010 :Long time Dragon Ball fan here. I liked Dragon Ball Z Sagas as a kid, but I would never consider it canon that Soba was stronger than Freeza (I prefer the manga, so you'll have to excuse the different spellings of names if I continue editing). According to this wiki, Freeza's power level was 120,000,000, but in the game Freeza's power level was 12,000,000 making him weaker than Soba. I'm not one to say that the game developers were awful people who programmed a mess of a game to make a quick buck; if you know about the industry, it seems more likely that some of the developers slaved over the game and were not allowed to make big decisions. No, I'm not like that, but I will say that they likely only did so much research. I don't know the full story, so I cannot pin-down who was responsible for the creation of the character Soba whether it be someone at Fuji TV or someone working on the game, but since they couldn't get Freeza's power level right, I don't think it's representative to say that the Yardrats have power levels in the millions. :Plus, if there was a being stronger than Freeza near Namek, I can't imagine Freeza going anywhere near that star system. Think about it. Freeza's whole motivation for getting the Dragon Balls was a fear of dying, which is also why he destroyed Planet Vegeta. Besides, Freeza said he never thought anyone would surpass Ginyu besides himself in the manga, if that image from this wiki is anything to go by. :It really should be listed under the video games section of the article, unless, of course, we get official confirmation from Akira Toriyama. Also, I'd have to agree with one of the above users; I don't consider Soba to be a member of the Yardrat race. Edd Shwartz (talk) 02:07, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Universe 2 Yardrats Shouldn't it be noted that Jimeze looks completely different to the anime design of the Universe 7 Yardrats? Jimeze doesn't have "whiskers". The seems to be minute difference between the U7 Yardrats and Jimeze.--Made up Character Wiki/Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Admin Jack Jackson mod 04:45, November 29, 2018 (UTC) Universe 6 Shouldn't Yardratians be in Universe 6 as well?